


A Late Birthday Gift

by the_rain_shall_fall



Series: Vanderweek 2017 [11]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: ;;---;;, Fluff and Crack, Gen, lol vandy is their chaperone, the trio go shopping!, vanderweek day 7, yas last day!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rain_shall_fall/pseuds/the_rain_shall_fall
Summary: Vanderwood was dragged to go shopping with the twins. While dreading his endless waiting, he spotted a quaint little shop that just might have the thing he wanted to give the twins.





	A Late Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7!!! I wanted a reason to write a late birthday fic so... here it is~ (´ゝз・`)ﾉ⌒☆ And I believe this is where my contributions to Vanderweek shall end. It's been fun nyaa~ ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)૭✧
> 
> Day 7: Fun (Choi day, Humorous Scenarios)

_“Saeyoung, what are you doing in a women’s shop? Get your fucking ass back here!”_

To say this day was going swell was a huge understatement. Vanderwood was just quietly cleaning the bunker, as usual, when all of a sudden the idiot hacker decided to drag him and Saeran to the mall to shop for ‘stuff.’ Clothes, shoes, food, cleaning supplies – whatever it was that fell under the category of ‘stuff.’

Why did he even let himself be dragged in the first place? Ah, because the other guilt tripped him into it. ‘Because Mary didn’t get them gifts during their birthday last month,’ Saeyoung whined earlier. Was it really his fault now? He hadn’t even celebrated his own birthday in years, and the red-head expected him to remember someone else’s?

They were just barely an hour in and the former agent and twin brother were already regretting their decision to go along with Saeyoung’s antics. Not only was the hacker inside a woman’s shop – he was trying out the dresses himself and was forcing Saeran to join him.

“How did my brother grow up into that…?” The younger twin grimaced as they watched the hacker buy 4 dresses from the shop.

“Same question. He used to be so OCD too.” That earned him a look of utter disbelief. Saeran was looking at him as if he’d grown another head, Vanderwood couldn’t stop the twitch on his lips. He was expecting that kind of reaction, but seeing it was still immensely different.

Their trip didn’t end there, sadly. Saeyoung went into a few more shops, bought more than a few clothes for Saeran and himself, and made Vanderwood carry most of the bags. Feeling more than pissed but was modest enough not to taser someone in public, the brunet took in deep breaths while putting away the bags and boxes in the hacker’s cherry red convertible.

Still… what made him stick around anyway? Was it because he simply had time to kill? Did he want new scenery? Or maybe it was the nagging thought that yes, he did forget about the twins’ birthday and he might’ve – _maybe_ – felt a smidge – _just a teeny, tiny smidge_ of guilt?

While deep in thought, a gentle melody caught his ear. Vanderwood stopped on his tracks, trying to locate the source of that tune. His feet moved on their own as the brunet followed the music to a quaint little shop. Rustic with a bit of a vintage feel, the shop had numerous clocks and figurines out on display.

“Well hello there, young man. Anything that caught your interest?” The middle aged woman smiled at him, fingers intertwined as Vanderwood looked around. He was sure this was the source of that peaceful melody.

“I was wondering if you have any…” He scrambled for the word, eyes roaming around until he found a ballerina placed in a jewelry box. “…music boxes?” The woman’s eyes glimmered as she walked by the corner, motioning for the brunet to follow her.

“I have different kinds of music boxes here, young lad. Go ahead and choose whichever garners your interest.” Vanderwood did just that. He searched for that soft, gentle melody he heard earlier, carefully opening up box per box. The brunet was close to giving up when he spotted two music boxes with identical patterns on them at the corner of the shelves.

“How about these?” He took them out and handed them over to the woman. She smiled widely as she gently placed them down on a table, opening one and Vanderwood was right to have chosen this. It was the same tender melody that led him here in the first place.

“You have a good eye. These come in pairs.” He didn’t need more coaxing, as he left the shop with a small bag in hand.

***

“Hey, you two.” Both red-heads looked at him, confused that Vanderwood was interrupting them during mealtime. The brunet cleared his throat and averted his eyes – a clear sign of nervousness.

“Sorry it’s a month late.” He unceremoniously dropped the gift bag on the table and made his escape before Saeyoung even had the idea to interrogate him about it.

It didn’t take long for him to hear a pair of gasps followed by the soothing melody that travelled throughout the whole bunker. Vanderwood certainly didn’t blush and he did not care even as he was hugged by two children in the bodies of overgrown men.


End file.
